HIM
by Lady Crux
Summary: Pein calls Sakura to his office so he can figure out what's distracting her so much....there's a sequal naow. based on the song him by frankee
1. Him

"Pein-san, you called for me." A twenty-two year old cherry blossom said as she walked into his office.

"Yes, well you see I've notices that your performance lately has been a little poor." Pein stated as he watched the kunoichi take a seat in front of his desk.

"Ah yes well you see, I've been a little distracted lately." Sakura admitted

'_So I've heard.'_ Pein thought as he sat down at his desk chin in one hand while the other lay comfortably on the desk.

"Why don't you tell me about it, I can't have a distracted soldier out in battle?"

"I don't know if I really should, maybe I should go to Konan about this." Sakura stated as she was about to get up to leave.

"I won't tell anyone why don't you just tell me." Pein said as he watched Sakura sit back down.

"You won't allow me to leave till I tell you correct?"

"Correct." Pein stated with a smirk on his face.

"Well you see it all started when I was going to talk to my friend about something & well when I walked in she wasn't exactly alone. But that wasn't what surprised me, it was who she was with, she wasn't with her man, she was with another."Sakura explained.

"And why does this concern you?"

"Well you see……………how do I say this, It's so emotional, what I'm feeling, I never been caught between a hard place and a rock, I know she's cheating and I want to have him, but she's my friend" Sakura admitted.

Pein just sat there frozen stiff, ever since she came she'd been rejecting men left & right & now she's confessing that she's interested in someone, someone who was already taken. This was interesting

"So tell me more."

"You see the man she's having an affair with is just so old I mean he's old enough to be my great great great grandfather." Sakura said

This caught Peins attention; there were only three people that old & only two of them could get girls. An Akatsuki member having an affair, Sakuras friend was either brave or really stupid.

"I know that she my girl & I know that he's her man, but I've been dreaming of a stormy love affair (Pein lift an elegant eyebrow at this). Plus she does him so wrong, & I want to treat him right. I know that she's my girl, but I want to be with him." Sakura confessed.

Pein was starting to think; maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to ask her, he should've let Konan deal with it. Now he had a hard on, if Konan walked in on this, she'd probably think he was having an affair with her, he didn't need that kind of drama in his love life. From what it sound like love affairs were just plain complicated. Still he couldn't help but wonder why this guy that Sakura liked hadn't noticed her affection, he was either stupid or blind.

"So you're telling me you want to get thrown into this complicated affair, why? I mean Sakura I've known you since you were seventeen & not once have you shown your interest in anyone, & now all of a sudden you are, & you want him so much that you willing to be the other women in his life?" Pein stated as he messaged his temples.

'_Yup affairs are much to complicated.' _Pein thought.

"I'm not done yet." Sakura stated

"Well then please continue" Pein replied

"She's not in love with him, he's a hobby, & I want to be the one to make him happy all the time. Were a perfect fit but………………….I know it just wouldn't be right."

"Okay so let me get this straight you like him, he loves her, and she loves some other guy."

"Yup."

"Continue on please."

"I'm faced with a dilemma, I don't want to lose my girl, I don't know what to do, But I want to be with him."

"Okay so you want to keep your friend, but you still like this guy, tell me somethings about him so at least, I can gives some advice."Pein said

"Him, he's sexy, he's classy, he fits me, and I get along with him."

"Okay, you know what, next time you see him do something that's shows him your affection towards, that any man will understand, if he doesn't react towards it then, try to find someone else, someone who's not with someone else." Pein said

"You know what, I think I just might."Sakura said as she got up to leave.

Pein watched as she walked away & that's when he remembered something.

"What's his name?" Pein asked he watched as Sakura stopped three feet from the door, she turned around & walked right back over to him by now he had already moved to lean on the front of the desk. Sakura came up to him.

"Promise to keep a secret." She said

"You know I can." He replied

Sakura highered herself & the next thing he knew she had her lips covering his.

'_No, no, no, this can't be happening!' _Pein thought.

While his mind was trying to deny the fact that Konan was having an affair with someone else. His male hormones were winning the fight to take over his body. Kissing Sakura back.

_'damn might as well give in.'_ Pein thought he closed his eyes, grabbed Sakura by the thigh lifting her up to were she wrapped her legs around his waist, he turned them around & sat her on his desk. Pein pulled away to catch his breathe, & went back to kissing Sakura, his tongue liked her lower lip asking for entrance, & she allowed. His tongue met hers & they battled for dominance, he of course won, finally getting to explore her mouth, memorizing each & every part of it. To him it felt like strawberries were melting in his mouth, & it was addictive, making him want more. He finally pulled a way due to the need for oxygen. He placed his forehead against hers, looking into her emerald depths.

"Who's the other man?" Pein asked unfortunately for him, there was a knock at the door, & Sakura slipped away from him & off the desk. She walked back to the door & opened it to find Konan, Who walked in.

"Madara wants to have a word with you." Konan said as she walked over to the book shelf.

Sakura looked over to himself before walking away, & that's when he figured it out. Pein turned towards Konan.

"Konan, it's over between us, be glad now you & Madara don't have to hide your relationship." Pein stated as he turned around & walked out the door as well. He still couldn't believe he called himself stupid, but hell if Sakura meant every word she said then maybe things would work out.


	2. Yes I Stole Your Boyfriend

Sakura walked down a long narrow hallway, she was looking for something but she could not remember what, which was why she was carelessly wandering down the halls as she tried to remember. Not paying attention at all, she bumped into something, & fell onto her butt, which thankfully cushioned her fall. Looking up she found that a long arm outstretched itself as it offered her help. "Sorry Sakura yeah." The person who's hand offered her help.

Grasping the hand she got up from the floor with the help from the blonde artist. She dusted herself off before she looked up again with a bright smile. "Don't worry about it Deidara-chan I wasn't paying attention." She replied,

Said man stared at her with a raised eyebrow, she seemed so much more happier at the moment & it was odd to see her so happy, usually if he had bumped into her she would of stormed off with an angry huff, & mumbling things under her breath...she must of finally got laid.

Then it clicked in his head, she was now with Pein, their leader, the rinnegan user, the god, the now x-boyfriend of Konan. She was the whole reason why Konan got thrown away like yesterdays trash, she was the entire reason why Konan was so pissed off lately.

"Hey Sakura yeah." Deidara said

"Hmm."

"I cannot believe you stole Pein from Konan...Why'd you do it un?" He asked as they began to walk slowly through the corridor

"...She was playing him & you do not want too know how hard it is too find a good guy." Sakura replied

"Damn...What are you gonna tell her when she finally gets a hold of you & tries to beat you down un?" Deidara asked, even though in his mind he was laughing hysterically like a maniac, since he now knew that the infamous supposedly God Pein had been fooled with by a woman, a very beautiful woman. The only down side to this for him though was the fact that Pein quickly replaced the woman, with an even more beautiful, quick tempered, colorful, woman who had inhuman strength...it just was not fair.

"Yes Sakura what are you gonna tell me once I get a hold of you?" A female voice said

Both Sakura & Deidara snapped their necks to the left to find that Konan herself was leaning against the wall right next to Deidara & it looked as though she was about to pounce on the pinkette any minute now.

"Konan what are you doing here I though you were in Kumigakure un?" Deidara asked

"I was but I came back early." The azure haired woman said as she moved to stand right in front of Sakura, who was only a few inches shorter than herself.

"...So Sakura you got my answer yet?" She asked

Sakura merely lifted a brow in question, Deidara stared between the two woman going into referee mode knowing that he'd have to break up the soon to be cat fight.

"Of course I have my answer, but as I know how you are my answer is so bluntly honest that it may cause you some hurt." Sakura replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Deidara truly wanted to laugh, no matter who she was to be dating she would always be blunt & honest with everyone, although, he could only wonder how long she knew about Konan with another man, & he could only wonder if she was as straight-forward with Pein about it as she would have been with everyone else...he had a feeling she wasn't seeing as Sakura was a sucker when people were heartbroken.

"Ooh trust me Sakura, I'm sure if it came out of a pretty little thing like you, it couldn't even harm a fly." Konan said

A vein popped out onto Sakuras head, Deidara knew that the girl hated it when people judged her by her looks, not to mention the fact that she was an Akatsuki member, & no Akatsuki member was weak.

"Fine then you wanna know, just don't go crying back to Madara when I finish!" Sakura replied

Madara! _ewww _that's who Konan had been having an affair with Madara! The man was like old enough to be his great-great-great grandfathers, father, that was the most disgusting thing he ever heard of, & he had heard of some disgusting things.

"Listen girl unlike you, I actually have a backbone." Konan said

"Ladies, ladies, lets not fight." Deidara said

"Just say whatever your thinking & I'll be on my happy way." Konan said

"You know what shut up, you may be higher in ranks at the moment, but your not higher in strength, nor are you higher in intelligence, or else you would have known that you can't just play the most dangerous man in the world & not get caught by someone." Sakura said

Konan frowned as she tisked "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, what you fail to understand is that it doesn't matter if I was cheating on him or not, the fact is that you told him so you could get him, & you did, but it does not mean that you won't get away with it."

"No what you fail to understand is when you gotta man, you gotta band all those extra activities or he's gonna run to a girl like me, cuz I'm a good woman unlike you, I'll be by his side when he needs me too, sorry sweetheart it's too late to cry." Sakura said as she pushed Konan.

Deidaras eyes widened quiet a size, Sakura was getting quiet brave, & it wasn't the first time. No the two females of Akatsuki had never really gotten along but then again, Sakura had always liked Pein since she was paired up with him, & it was around that time did Konan realize she wasn't as desirable as she used to be, not since the sweet, fiesty, short tempered, hard headed Haruno Sakura was forced to join Akatsuki. When that was realized it was then that Konan for some reason got with Pein, & if he remembered correctly Sakura did tell her that if she ever screwed up with him then she was gonna take care of it. Yes woman were odd creatures, but at the same time he could only thank god that he created them.

"I took his heart, I am his super woman or you can just call me the clean up woman, didn't tighten up your grip, so he was taken from you. When I took your place don't say I never warned you." Sakura continued.

"So you admit you stole him from me." Konan asked

"Yes I took you man, because it seemed you didn't want him, had that man wide open, so I had to jump right on it." Sakura replied

"Why you little-

"Now you wanna run all up in my face, calling me this & that don't hate, need to be checking all your brods, chicken heads got you caught up in a whirl, while you were caught up, I caught him It's not his fault, so don't be mad at him, take your loss go swallow your pride, he's waiting for me in his office.-

"Hey Sakura I think it's about time we get goi-

"YOU LITTLE SLU-

"Girl you better listen up, you slipped he dipped I picked him up, your loss my gain, your pleasure my pain, it's your fault you gotta pay the cost." Sakura finished up before she brushed past the two shell shocked shinobi.

Deidara stood there gaping for a while before he noticed Konan was turning a very unattractive red, he looked to the hallway & saw Sakura walking down it calmly. "Hey Sakura-chan yeah wait up for me yeah!" Deidara said before he ran past the very angry Konan.

Sakura stopped & turned around calmly until she found her blonde haired companion right next to her. She stared at him for a while before she remembered something. "I need a body that's what I came here for." Sakura said mostly to herself. Grabbing Deidara by the wrist she ran down the hallway looking for the freezer.

* * *

Zetsu walked into Peins office with a smirk on his face "What did you find out?" Pein asked

"She is true, but unfortunately she is also quiet brave, & quiet good at making Konan mad." Zetsus white side replied

Pein said nothing for a long while before he waved a hand in the air, an obvious sign that it was time for Zetsu to leave, & when he did he allowed a smug smirk to appear. It would appear that he could trust her, for she was nothing like Konan.


End file.
